


Delicioso Experimento

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, OTPtober, Semi-Public Sex, Titfucking, day 3: titfucking, demonfire, otptober - day 3: titfucking/nipple play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Tamareanos são tão injustos! Eles voam, tem superforça, atiram energia pelas mãos e olhos e ainda por cima não precisam respirar?! Bem, certamente Damian e Mar'i vão tirar proveito dessa nova descoberta em particular...
Relationships: Mar'i Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Kudos: 8





	Delicioso Experimento

Damian encarava a escada da piscina com tanta intensidade, Lian temia que ele acabasse incendiando aquilo apenas com o poder da mente.

Ele estava estranho, o Damian. Mais do que o normal.

Quando ela passou pela área externa da Torre Titã, ele estava sozinho dentro da piscina, o que por si só já é estranho considerando que ele raramente vem nadar. Lian supôs que a onda de calor chega para todos, até mesmo demônios que cresceram no deserto.

De onde Lian estava, ela não podia ver a água ou o que ele usava como roupa de banho, o que era uma pena. Lian adoraria encontrar oportunidades de encher o saco do irritante Robin. Assim que ela abriu a porta para a parte externa, Damian trincou o maxilar e passou a fingir que não a estava vendo. O que… _rude_!  Tudo bem, Lian imagina que não pode culpá-lo por isso já que a primeira reação dela ao ver ele usufruindo da piscina era tirar com a cara dele por isso. Será que ela devia entrar na água também? Estabelecer algum contato e então ter um momento para eles se aproximarem mais? Bem, talvez Lian até faria isso se tudo na postura de Damian não gritasse que ele queria ficar sozinho.

Revirando os olhos, Lian decidiu deixá-lo em paz e voltar logo para casa. Ela só passou aqui para pegar o uniforme.

~*~*~*~

Damian enfim conseguiu respirar de novo quando ele viu pelo canto de olho Lian _finalmente_ indo embora.

Mar'i estava tomando o seu doce tempo ali embaixo e ele estava começando a perder o seu frágil fio de sanidade. Se Lian tivesse decidido se aproximar ou até mesmo entrar na piscina, Damian não responderia mais por seus atos.

Ele olhou para baixo e pela água pode ver Mar'i o encarando com os olhos verdes brilhando. Ela ainda teve a pachorra de sorrir e piscar para ele.

_ Tamareanos. _ Tão injustos!

Tudo começou com uma experiência entre eles. Mar'i disse que queria nadar para fazer um teste e o chamou para fazer companhia. No começo ele recusou e disse que não estava no clima de entrar na água, mas assim que Mar'i suspirou tristonha e disse que queria mostrar o biquíni novo dela, Damian rapidamente mudou de ideia.

— Você sabe que tamareanos conseguem respirar no espaço, certo? Minha mãe me contou que o corpo tamareano se adapta a atmosfera que está e a energia solar em nós fica como o nosso combustível, assim não precisamos nem respirar.

Damian a olhou feio.

— E daí?

— E daí… que eu estava me perguntando se isso se aplica debaixo d'água. Seria quase que um treino, não acha?

Ele ainda estava desconfiado que havia mais nessa história do que ela estava contando, mas deixou para averiguar depois. Ela havia prometido um biquíni novo…

Pensando agora, ele deveria ter questionado mais se esse foi o plano dela o tempo todo.

Eles entraram na piscina e Mar'i não hesitou antes de ficar totalmente submersa. Damian então se apoiou na escada enquanto contava os segundos que Mar'i estava lá embaixo sem precisar tomar outro fôlego quando-

— Mar'i! — ele rosnou — O que você está fazendo?

Ela não o escutou, mas conseguiu deduzir bem o que ele estava dizendo porque só abriu um sorriso felino e voltou a passar as mãos pelas pernas dele.

Não fazia nem duas horas desde que ele esteve dentro dela e ela já estava o provocando de novo. Essa garota não tem um pingo de autopreservação?

Pelo jeito ela não tem necessidade de respirar debaixo d'água também, pois logo ela estava beijando o pau dele sobre a roupa de banho, o obrigando a morder o lábio para calar o gemido que queria sair.

Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez para confirmar se ele ia protestar ou pedir para ela subir e piscou um olho brilhante para ele quando tudo o que Damian fez foi apenas cerrar o maxilar.

Mar'i enroscou seus longos dedos no cós do short dele e puxou para baixo, o libertando do tecido. Damian respirou fundo pelo nariz, a sensação de ter seu pau enfim livre debaixo d’agua indescritível.

Ele vagamente se perguntou qual era o plano dela exatamente. Apenas o apalpar? Certamente ela não ia tentar chupá-lo, já que no minuto que ela abrisse a boca todo o exercício de não precisar respirar seria desfeito – ela pode até não precisar respirar, porém isso não significa que ela seja imune a se afogar.

Espera um segundo, por que ela está abrindo a parte da frente do biquíni- _ah._

Damian eriçou-se e apertou os punhos com força o suficiente para sentir as unhas cortando pele. Mar’i, maldita seja, decidiu que já que não poderia usar a boca nessa missão em particular a melhor opção seria usar os próprios peitos.

Eles eram tão grandes que o pau de Damian quase sumia entre eles enquanto ela o acariciava. Os movimentos eram mais lentos e erráticos graças a água, mas isso foi impedimento alguns para o absoluto incêndio que estava ocorrendo nos sentidos de Damian. Ela parecia estar sendo propositalmente obtusa também, o torturando com as metidas lentas entre seus seios. A encarando de cima assim, Damian anotou mentalmente a imagem para rascunhas depois: as unhas pintadas de roxo apertando os próprios seios e os fazendo saltar entre os dedos, os mamilos rosados e duros por causa da água gelada, a ponta do pau dele, tão próximo dos lábios dela, a única parte dele aparecendo enquanto a base praticamente desaparecia entre os seios dela, os olhos verdes brilhando como faróis enquanto ela sorria maliciosa.

No minuto que ele sentiu a presença de outra pessoa se aproximando, ficou tenso. Não havia como avisar Mar’i que eles não estavam mais sozinhos sem trazer mais atenção para ele, então apenas esperou até a pessoa ir embora.

Quando enfim ficaram sozinhos, Damian olhou feio para a namorada. Agora ele estava bravo de verdade e não ia ficar mais sendo passivo nesse cenário.

Brusco, ele a pegou pelos braços e a puxou para fora d’água.

— O que foi-

Sem a responder, Damian a puxou para a borda da piscina e a deitou do lado de fora. Assim eles estavam muito mais expostos do que antes, mas Damian estava impaciente demais para pensar nisso.

— Ei, isso não é meio ousado-?

Querendo silenciá-la, Damian enfiou dois dedos em sua boca enquanto se ajeitava em cima do estômago dela. Mar’i prontamente começou a chupá-los, girando a língua nos dedos dele com a mesma habilidade que ela demonstra ao chupar seu pau.

Satisfeito, Damian agarrou a mão dela e mostrou o que ele queria que ela fizesse, prendendo os seios um no outro com as mãos. Ela gemeu mostrando que havia entendido e fez o que ele pediu, ainda chupando os dedos dele.

Então Damian começou a _meter_. Rápido, sem se importar com qualquer outra coisa no mundo, tudo o que existia era esse espaço quente e molhado pela água que era entre os vales dos seios de Mar’i. Com a mão livre, ele beliscou um mamilo do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava e sentiu a vibração do gemido dela em seus dedos.

Ele considerou por um momento libertar a boca dela e então a fazer chupar a ponta do pau dele que estava quase batendo em seu queixo com a violência das metidas dele, mas isso apenas prolongaria as coisas e ele queria simplesmente _gozar_. O nervosismo por terem sido quase pegos mais cedo mais o tesão acumulado pelos atos _e visão_ de Mar’i sendo o suficiente para o enlouquecer.

Mais tarde ele a compensaria por apenas ele estar se divertindo, Damian pensou enquanto metia mais e mais entre os seios dela. Até por _fim-_

_ — Mar’i! _ — Ele grunhiu enquanto gozava. Um pouco atingiu no queixo dela além dos seios.

— Viu? — Ela disse, presunçosa, enquanto passava o dedo pelo gozo dele que havia a atingido. — Você gostou da minha ideia afinal.

— Calada, Grayson.


End file.
